


A King Without His Sword

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Chocobros - Freeform, Cw - one scene with a dead body - not graphic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IgNoct, I’m sorry this is gonna hurt, Luna and Noct were platonic, M/M, RingoftheLucii, Sad, allthefeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Ignis used the Ring of the Lucii to gain the power to defeat Ardyn, temporarily, he did it to protect Noctis Lucis Caelum. Safeguarding him to ensure he can fulfil his destiny as the true king. No one knows how to cope when the cost of this is Ignis’ own life. Noct wakes up having defeated Leviathan and winning her favour to find a world in which his advisor, his friend and his love is gone. As is the oracle. Noctis is lost and struggles to fulfil the destiny he knows is still waiting for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on this. Thank you so much for sticking with me, my plan is to finish this in one or two more chapters. Both will be posted by Christmas. ❤️❤️❤️ (16/12)

Noctis awoke to silence. His room in Altissia completely still, just like a morgue, he thought to himself. Sitting up slowly, he looked around and saw no one was there with him, he unsteadily got his feet over the edge of the overly spacious bed but had put a bit too much force behind his movement, his upper body trying to go over his feet. He clutched at the bedside cabinet next to him, and managed to catch himself before going face first into the floor, accidentally knocking over the lamp in his haste. Before he registered the bang the lamp made as it crashed to the floor, his door opened and two of his retinue walked in, eyes red and puffy but looking at him with joy clear on their faces. 

Noct manages to speak, having first needed to clear his throat twice, "Prompto, Gladio, are you OK? Where's Ignis?" he asked, worry starting to dig its way into his mind. His friends stay silent, tears starting to form in both pairs of eyes before either found their voice. The whisper of joy at seeing Noctis awake disappeared as quickly as the blink of an eye. Prompto walked through the threshold and joined Noctis on the edge of the bed, the more muscled member of the group sitting across from them in a forgotten chair. 

The shield spoke first "Ignis, erm, he put the ring on, when you were unconscious after defeating Leviathan. He fought his way through the streets, even teaming up with Ravus for a little while, but when he got to you; he wasn't the only one who had found you." he stopped briefly, looking up at his Prince with sad eyes before continuing, "he managed to fight Ardyn off, protecting you before he collapsed. We saw the end of the fight, and the moment he collapsed so we held onto the hope that both of you would still be with us when we reached you, but the ring was never meant to be used by someone not of your bloodline and despite his unwavering loyalty to you and your father, the ring was too powerful. It took his life as payment for temporarily strengthening him to fight Ardyn. I'm sorry Noct." Gladio finished in a whisper before his voice trailed off completely, tears running freely down his cheeks. 

Prompto had remained silent while Gladiolus filled in his best friend. He struggled to keep his composure as the shield finished, a small hiccup giving him away. Noct looked at both of his friends in shock, Prompto looked at his shoes, large droplets falling from his eyes without pause and Gladio sat there silently trying to control his breathing, his voice having disappeared in his grief. The young prince reached out to his friends, one hand meeting each of them and grasped their hands in his own. His own voice escaped him, but in his mind, he screamed and screamed as loud as he imagined he could. His inner self crumpled into a ball on its side, a flood of tears weeping from his face. 

_ Ignis was dead _. 

The thought hit him like a sledgehammer, knocking the air out of his lungs that he had just managed to breathe in. Noctis bowed his head in despair, still no sound escaped him, both hands still holding onto his friends as if they could keep him afloat in the sea of grief and pain he now found himself in. Noctis raised his head, tears now flowing from his own eyes and thought to himself that he now had yet another reason to loathe the bloodline his was borne of. The crystal had taken his father, named him the "true king" and has now taken one of his closest friends; for the ring is powered by the magic of the crystal and the that same ring always takes a great price from the wielder. How much easier life would be if he just left the crystal under empire control, he thought bitterly. 

“Where’s his body? I want to see him.” Noctis whispers, voice breaking between every word, tears threatening to overwhelm his already exhausted body. 

“The Altissian authorities took his body with the other bodies of those who weren’t able to escape the fighting, Leviathan caused a lot of destruction when the empire attacked her, so some of the streets are completely blocked at the moment, but we can speak to Camelia about getting visitation access. I’m sure she’ll arrange for us to have a boat to get to the morgue.” Prompto says, gripping Noctis’ hand so tight that the whites of his knuckles were visible under his already pale skin. 

Unable to find his voice again, Noctis nodded and his shield left to make the arrangements to see Ignis. What felt like hours passed until Gladio returned, and the visits details were explained to the pair still sat in silence on the bed. 

Gladio sat back in the chair opposite the twosome, silently assessing their capability to bear the news he had just learnt of. Concluding that they deserved to know regardless of whether they could handle it or not, he began to explain, “Camelia just told me, after confirming the time that we could go over there, that they are planning a grand funeral for all of their lost. She asked if you would like Ignis to be included in the group funeral or whether you would prefer a private send off, done separately and away from the public eye. I told her that we would discuss it and let her know by the end of tomorrow.” The larger man of the group finished and closed his eyes to try to hide the tears forming fresh in the corners, he was still in shock over the loss of the best mind out of the four of them. Ignis was the kindest, the strongest, the most skilled member of their group and he was gone. The pain Gladio felt was unimaginable, he felt like a lead weight had been placed where his heart should have been. 

“Private, I don’t want to face anyone outside of this room when we send him off. What, what about Luna?” Noct looks up, eyes cloudy with tears, unsure whether he needed to hear the fate that he was certain had befallen his childhood friend and betrothed. The wedding was one of convenience, though they were both fond of one another; it was a platonic fondness, both open in their feelings for others as they grew into adults. 

Whispering, Prompto spoke first, “she was fatally wounded by a dagger to the stomach, there’s a rumour that someone saw who did it but no one can confirm. I’m really sorry Noct, I don’t know how you’re still sat here, taking it all in.” He looks at his best friend, his face filled with sympathy and unyielding love for his closest friend. 

“Ardyn killed her, he was the last person I saw near Luna before I blacked out.” Noctis gritted out between clenched teeth. “He’s the one pulling the strings here, he’s been playing us since Galdin and now Luna and Ignis are gone. All because of him!” Noctis buries his face in his hands, his entire body racked with sobs as his emotions overcame him. How was he supposed to fulfil his role as the true king without his sword by his side and without the oracle to guide him? He had only made covenants with three of the Astrals! Feeling overwhelmed and more lonely than he had felt in years, he sobbed and screamed until his throat was raw and his chest heaved with the pressure he still felt inside it. Gladio and Prompto stayed with him, silently remaining at his side as the two struggled with their own grief. All three cried.

They cried for their lost their comrade. 

For their friend.

For their brother. 

Noctis cried for his love, although no one but Ignis knew of his feelings. 

And not one of them knew how they would move forward, only knowing that they had no other choice but to move forward. No one moved until the sun had set and risen once again, the time to move out and see their fallen brother drawing near. Silently, Noctis got up and prepared himself to leave, the others stayed where they were since they were already ready to go. Shrugging into his jacket, Noct emerged from the bathroom and stood in front of his retinue, as ready as he would be to see Ignis for the last time before the funeral. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct and the boys go to see Ignis one last time. It isn't the goodbye that Noct wants, but it's the only one they can have before the funeral and before the trio have to move on. He still has a job to do, a destiny to fulfil.

Noctis walked out of his room, forcing his shoulders back and his spine to straighten. _ Walk tall. _Words his father had spoken to him on more than one occasion, words that now felt like a shield with which to hide his emotions behind. Noctis was now the King of Lucis, although his friends still treated him like the naive prince that he was until recently. Now his father was dead, his childhood friend was gone and his advisor had sacrificed himself to protect him. Everyone connected to him died, or at least that was how he felt. Maybe he should just order Prompto and Gladio to leave his side to protect themselves, but that would cause one hell of a fight and the one thing that the young King had no doubts about was the love and loyalty from his two remaining friends. Gladio may be oathbound to serve Noctis but he wasn’t afraid to knock him sideways when he was being a dick, and Prompto? He could and would also whack Noct round the head if he needed it; probably snapping a selfie shot with Noct in the background as evidence of his great feat. Noctis resolved to work through his pain, not for his sake but for the sake of his retinue and his people. A King walked on and never looked back, no matter the events that had happened. The lessons from his father looped around in his mind, both to reassure and teach Noctis what he needed to be King. 

“Noct, what should we tell a Camelia about the funeral?” questioned Prompto as they left the building, heading towards the closest gondola point. 

Noct faltered in his stride, looking to his left at Prompto, “I don’t want his goodbye to be one of many, he was family to us, to all of us and we should have a private funeral that would suit him and respect the life he led.” He answered, sounding more confident in his decision than he felt. No funeral was right for Ignis as he shouldn’t be dead, the unfairness of it all weighed on Noctis’ shoulders like lead weights, dragging him down in the deepest recesses of darkness. “I need to do this.” he managed to say, voice breaking on the last word. Noctis could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, he tried to blink them away before either Prompto or Gladio could see them; their own hearts were broken, he would not add to their already unbearable burden. A King had a responsibility to his people and that included his retainers, whether they accepted it or not. 

“Noct, do you want me to make the calls? You don’t need to worry about it, I’ll handle everything.” his shield queried, a worried look on his face, as if he wasn’t sure how much more Noct could handle; his mental state already looked fragile. Refusing to allow himself to wonder if there were any other reasons why Noct’s emotions were so extreme at that moment, Gladio resigned himself to tell Camelia their decision and start making plans for the funeral, something simple but elegant would fit Ignis. The group would decide together before anything was set in concrete of course, but Gladio felt that the others would agree with his ideas. 

Being the King’s shield had never been an easy job, but it was one Gladiolus had accepted at a young age and had always taken seriously. From the age of thirteen; he had been charged with training the young, would-be king. It was no secret that he had disliked the child for many years, he was lazy, rude, entitled and downright irritating to train; but train him he had and now the boy was a man and the prince was a King. A King who had just lost the one person who had been with him the longest, who had trained him since before Gladio was even in the picture. 

Iggy was recruited at the age of six to be Noctis’ advisor and to be his friend, Gladio’s first memory of the young boys was from the time Ignis had accompanied the prince to his first training session. A scrawny boy of ten with a mess of black hair covering half of his face stood there in front of him, looking like a deer in headlights holding a small wooden drill sword. Ignis observed from the edge of the room and studiously took notes, Gladio had learnt afterwards that he had been tasked with helping Noctis improve his technical combat skills and that was why he had been observing. Gladio remembered how stunned he was when he noticed just how serious the twelve year old Ignis was and how confident he held himself. He was a year younger than Gladio but had an air about him that made him seem so much older than his years. It had only taken two years before the young, trainee advisor had worked up the courage to request combat training for himself, asking King Regis himself to approve the request. Then Gladio had two young trainees, one much easier and pleasant to train as he didn’t bitch and try to storm out every time he landed on his butt. 

Gladio reminisced over memories that were the same as their first meeting and their training sessions though they were scattered across their teen years, entering their twenties. Ignis had excelled in every aspect of his training, he had impressed his teacher on more than occasion, but his last fight wasn’t a physical one, it was nothing he could train against. Magic had killed him, the Lucii had killed him, anger simmered in his mind while the shield walked alongside his King, mentally tormenting himself for not being able to shield him against their current predicament. 

Noctis stopped mid stride, a pained expression on his face. “Um yeah, if ...if you could make the calls ...that would be great. I’m, sorry. I just can’t face it, I wasn’t.. I wasn't ignoring you; I was just thinking back to the good old days. Ya know, when we were all younger and together.” he spoke quietly, as if he didn’t trust his own voice. 

“Yeah I get it, I was thinking the same, back when your scrawny ass started training, bitching and all. I remember how Iggy was there from the beginning” Gladio looked at Noct, both men seeing tears forming in the others’ eyes. Prompto stood there, eyes flicking from one man to the other, in silence. The sharpshooter already had wet tracks running down his face. 

Speaking quickly and quietly, the smaller man croaked out “we need to move guys, we need to be on the boat in five minutes.” He turned and walked away from his friends, unable to hide his grief any longer.

The two followed behind him silently, all of them engrossed in their own thoughts, thoughts about the past, what had recently happened and how their futures were going to be that much harder without one of their group. The boys approached the boat closest to the Leville, still engrossed in their own thoughts. The man at the helm of the gondola had been expecting Prince Noctis and his friends, and knew where they were going; he steered the boat towards the morgue, sympathy for the three men on his face but stayed silent. He bowed when the men got off the boat at their destination, wishing them well, despite the tragic circumstances they were now in. 

Noctis, Prompto and Gladio walked forward sullenly, forcing their backs to straighten; giving a forced air of confidence as they walked into the worst place they could go into, not one of them prepared for seeing Ignis again. The elderly attendant looked up from the desk by the entrance, she’d been forewarned that Noctis would be visiting that day, and had been told to let him straight in. She signed them in quickly, and escorted them to the private room where their friend had been placed, walking back out and closing the door behind herself to give them complete privacy.

Noct stood next to the doorway, staring at the body covered by a white sheet for minutes before moving any closer; Prompto stood to his side, one hand on the Prince’s shoulder, silently helping him ride out the grief that had hit even harder the moment they had walked into the room. Noct took a deep breath, in and out. In and out, before gingerly moving closer the metal slab in the centre of the room. Gladio had already moved to the opposite side and was watching for Noct to indicate that he was ready to see Ignis. 

Prompto moved to the side where Gladio was, Noct nods once and Gladio pulled the sheet down to Ignis’ shoulders. His face was serene and his eyes were closed, Noctis noticed a large scar over one eye and cuts all over his face and neck.

“What caused the scar?” 

Gladio responded, uncertainty in his voice, “we don’t really know, it might be from using the ring. Maybe he tried to control the power and it did that but then the ring overpowered him, or maybe he needed more of its power and that’s why it cost his life, but we really don’t know we’re just guessing here.” 

Noct could tell that Gladio was feeling uneasy, he was the least likely of them to nervous babble; if anyone would do that it’d be his blonde best friend. The same best friend who was currently completely silent. 

Noct placed on hand on Ignis’ cheek, he could feel the tears building at the corners of his eyes once more, so he blinked a few times to clear them before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his friend’s forehead. 

_ I love you, specs, I always did and now I won’t ever get to tell you just how much you were loved. _

He ran his hand through his friend’s hair, trying to memorise the texture and the colour; after today, he'd never get to touch it again, never get to watch Ignis gel it in place how he liked it, or get to watch him prepare a meal with such efficiency that it felt like he'd been given a precious gift. There were so many things about losing Ignis that killed a part of Noct’s heart every time he thought of them, but he had to find a way to go on, for Gladio, for Prompto, for his people, for Eos. He had a destiny and he had no choice but to fulfil it. Noctis pulled the sheet back over Ignis once he and his friends had finished saying goodbye, saying his final farewell in the privacy of his mind and wishing more than anything that he could be with Ignis again one day. Maybe there was an afterlife, he didn’t know and right then, he didn’t care. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to tell the story I want without going into too much detail about the game events. So I've tweaked things and moved stuff about, also Prom never gets kicked off the train. If something doesn't make sense of you think it feels, please please don't be shy about telling me. All constructive feedback is welcome <3

Ignis had a small, tasteful funeral two days after they had seen him one last time. He was laid to rest in his Kingsglaive uniform, his glasses over his eyes. The uniform was packed for the wedding that never was, the formal wear now becoming the advisor’s burial robes; Noctis, Gladio and Prompto stood vigil for their fallen comrade through the short service, tears streaming down all three faces. 

Noctis swore to himself that once they retook the Crown City, Ignis would have a royal funeral, to hell with his non-royal status, he had served as an advisor to the crown from the age of six, he was Noct’s oldest friend and his true love; so he would get a funeral befitting him when their journey was over. The oath was sworn to the Six, as the young King also cursed them for setting the course they were on, for naming him the ‘True King’ and for the resulting heartbreak they now had to live with. 

____________________________________________________________

The trio left Altissia the next day after seeking respite in the hotel for one last night, the day had been the hardest day of Noctis’ life, he of course had mourned for Lunafreya and for his father but neither was his love, the heartbreak he felt was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, a constant dull ache where his heart should be that never faded or could be forgotten. He tried to make sure Gladio and Prompto were okay, their pain apparent on their faces, in their voice, their whole personalities had shifted; trying desperately to find a way to do what was needed without Ignis. None of them had realised just how much Ignis did for the group, he drove, he came up with their fighting strategies, he cooked, maintained their finances and a half a dozen other things that not one of them had thought of. 

Reaching the harbour, they boarded the royal vessel, their destination being Niflheim. They still had to retrieve the crystal, as much as Noctis wanted to refuse to play his role, by the Gods, he wouldn’t sacrifice his people to do so, a King had a duty to his people. The three friends had no desire to stay there longer than was needed of them, so they boarded the first train heading to Gralea, the journey was mostly silent, apart from Gladio and Noctis fighting over the events of Altissia, ending with Noct storming out into the next carriage. Noctis was angry that Gladio seemed to blame him for what transpired, what he didn’t know was that Noctis blamed himself anyway, he didn’t need help beating himself up over it.

_ If only I had been stronger. Faster. If I had the power to not fall unconscious after defeating the Hydraean. Ignis might still be alive, I might have had the opportunity to tell him how much he meant to me and Gladio wouldn’t hate me, I bet if he wasn’t oathbound as shield he’d have abandoned me by now, he clearly doesn’t want to be near me and my “self-absorbed moping” as he likes to call it. _Noctis sat there, thinking over the latest fall out between King and Shield. 

_ “Lunafreya died too, we both lost people in the fall of Insomnia and we ALL lost Iggy, not just you. So pull your head outta your ass and tell us what to do! You’re the King, so act like it!” he had shouted. _

_ “Don’t you think I know that! I know you lost your father the day I lost mine! That Prompto’s family are most likely lost! I know just how many people have died for me! Don’t you think I hate myself every goddamn day for it all? I never wanted to be King, I never wanted to be the saviour. Some saviour I am, I couldn’t even say the love of my life!” he had retorted in a rage. _

_ “Luna would be disappointed in you right now, she’d expect you to carry on, to forge covenants with the last Astrals and fulfil your destiny, she DIED so you could do what you’re meant to do!” _

_ Of course. Of course he’d assume it was Luna to whom he was referring. _

_ ‘Ignis, I don’t know how to do any of this without you.’ he thought. _

_ He snapped back “You don’t know what you’re talking about Gladio. You don’t know anything about what they would have wanted.” he knew he was lying to himself. Both Ignis and Luna would expect him to move forward and to not look back. Without giving Gladio any time to respond, Noctis stormed out of the carriage, taking a seat as soon as the door closed behind him. _

_______________________

He was still sitting in that carriage, away from his friends when he looked up and saw Luna. 

“Luna…?” he whispered, “it can’t be” Noct stared at the faint apparition of his friend, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. 

In his mind, he heard her voice, as clear as she had spoken that fateful day in Altissia. 

_ Dear Noctis, I know you are grieving, Ignis misses you also. I know you love him, as does he and he asked me to let you know that he would be waiting for you in the afterlife, and that he is sorry for leaving you. But you must reconcile with your friends, for their assistance you still require; the light will be returned by your hand and your hand only but the journey to that day is still a long one, and you mustn’t travel it alone. Go now, talk to Gladiolus and Prompto. I know you will do what is needed of you; I have always believed in you Noctis and you must have that belief in yourself now. Farewell, my dear friend. Know I will be with you until darkness' blight has been purged from our star. _

Blinking twice, Noctis continued to stare at the now empty space in front of him, Luna having disappeared between blinks. His pain was still raw, but it was a small comfort to know that Ignis did, somehow, figure out his feelings. 

“I love you” he whispered quietly, so quietly that he could barely hear his own voice. 

_ “As I love you” an unmistakable, accented voice says in his mind. _

_ Iggy…. _

A soft gasp escaped Noctis’ mouth, tears starting to form once more in his eyes as he stood up to return to Gladio and Prom. 

_ I will see you again one day, I swear it. _He thought to himself as he reentered the carriage where his friends sat. 

“Noct, dude, you okay?” Prompto asked, Gladio remaining sat down, glaring out of the window. 

“Yeah, I just needed to think. Gladio…” he says, waiting for his friend to glare in his direction instead of out the window, “I’m sorry. You’re right, I’ve been wrapped up in my own feelings and ignoring the two of you.” Noctis watched his friend as his face softened, the glare being replaced with a small smile. Knowing that meant his apology was accepted, Noct sat back down next to Prompto, relieved that they weren’t fighting for the moment.

The rest of the train journey passed by without any issues, Noct was silent as they passed through Tenebrae, memories of his time there as a child replaying in his mind. How he and Luna had made Syleblossom crowns, and when they had started their notebook communication. They knew from a young age what might be asked of them as adults, marriage between the families made sense, both were royals in their own countries; but as they grew older, though always being close, they knew they didn’t harbour romantic feelings for one another. Noctis was open about who he liked in the protected, private diary they shared and Luna accepted him without question. 

____________________________________

He fell asleep not long after, Prompto nudging his shoulder to wake him up after what felt like only an hour. “Noct, we’re nearing Gralea” 

He opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them as he peered out of the train window, the large, militaristic buildings coming into view. 

“Gralea...where is everyone?” Gladio questioned, they all knew that the capital of NIflheim should have been swarming with people, it was as densely populated as Insomnia used to be. 

As the train stopped, they started to see rubble dotted around the area, more and more signs of destruction becoming apparent the further into the city they explored. Creeping through the deserted streets, they noticed that no one was around, not a single person. 

“Have either of you seen anyone yet?” Noct asked, concern clear in his voice. 

“Nobody Noct, I keep thinking I’m seeing something non human in the corner of my eye but then it disappears.” Gladio answered. Prompto shook his head as Noct glanced over his other shoulder.

_ Shit. _

As they approached the gates of Zegnautus Keep, they heard growling and the scrape of claws against concrete. It was night time when they had arrived in Gralea, of course there would be daemons prowling the city.

“Noct, there’s a wraith over there.” Gladio said, head tilting to his left where there was more than one daemon appearing, the creaking and rumbling of more of them climbing out of the ground. 

“Let’s go!” the King says, his pace increasing to a jog. He hoped they could get inside before too many daemons appeared, the trio didn’t have the time to fight them all, they needed to get to the crystal. 

_________________________

Two hours had passed since they had entered the Keep, daemons were found scattered throughout the entire base, they encountered a new group of them in every room they explored. By the time Noct, Gladio and Prompto had fought their way to the security room, all three were exhausted, sweat pouring down their faces and their clothes stuck to their skin. 

“Prompto, can you check the security feeds, try to spot where the crystal is?” Noct asked his best friend, knowing that he was most tech-savvy of them all. 

“Yeah, sure, two secs.” he replied, as he skipped over to the monitors; tapping various buttons to crack the security on the computer. “Got it!”

They gathered round one screen as the crystal appeared on it, the bluish-purple light painting the room in an ethereal glow.  
  
“Prom, where is that?” Gladio asked, looking over to a map of the floor they were on. 

Checking the monitors and then the map, the technophile pointed to a room only a couple of doors away from where they were. “There, not far, should be just through the two doors over there.” he said, pointing to the door on his right. 

“Let’s go then, no time to waste.” Noct said, sprinting to the door and making an impatient sound as it slowly opened.

The three ran through the door, and the room beyond, waiting for the second to door to open as well. Once through the last door, the glowing light from the crystal was clear in the distance.  
  
Noctis rushed forward, wanting to get to the crystal and absorb its power as quickly as possible. Remembering the voice he heard on the train, he wanted desperately to be reunited with Ignis, and he knew that there would be a cost to cleansing the star of its scourge. So he ran forward, skidding to a halt as Ardyn Izunia waltzed into view from behind the crystal. 

“Ah, the King has finally decided to grace us with his presence. You did take your time, your highness.” He said in his sing-song voice, a smirk on his face like he knew some big secret that they didn’t. “Don’t let me stop you, go on ...take your power. It is your destiny, after all” he cajoled.

“He’s up to something.” Gladio whispered to Noct. None of them trusted Ardyn but they had the crystal in front of them. The fated day was here when Noctis would bring back the light. 

“What do you want?” Noct asked carefully, not wanting to give any signs he was prepared to attack the chancellor. 

“I’m just here to help, my King. Please... go ahead.” he waved towards the crystal, hoping that Noctis would take the crystals power. 

Feeling resigned, Noct stopped reaching for his engine blade in the armiger, and walked towards the crystal, extending his hand towards it. Instead of it giving him its power though, it started to pull on him, dragging him to its core inch by inch. Gladio and Prompto tried to help but nothing would pull him back out. Ardyn then spoke one last time as Noctis was almost completely inside the crystal. 

“Oh, I should probably give you my true name now, Noctis. I must admit, I have been telling a small lie this whole time. My name is not Ardyn Izunia, but Ardyn Lucis Caelum; elder brother to your dear founder King.” he explained, tilting his hat in feigned respect. 

Before Noctis could answer, he found himself completely inside the crystal and staring at a behemoth being coated in extravagant armour, the armour itself almost looked like a dragon…

“Bahamut” he gasped, realisation dawned on him of who was looking at. 

Bahamut explained that Noctis was destined to purge the star of darkness’ blight and that would end the one they called ‘adagium’ - then revealed the creature to be none other than Ardyn. Noctis was to gain the power of Providence while resting in the crystal, where it could impart its full power into the ring he was wearing, the final gift from Lunafreya before she died. The draconian informed Noctis that the cost of using Providence was to be his own life, the reality of his destiny now confirmed beyond all doubt. Secretly, Noct hoped that he would be with Ignis if there was any sort of an afterlife, it was the least he could expect once he fulfilled his destiny. 

“Rest now, oh chosen King, you will awaken when it is time and you have your full power.” the Astrals deep booming voice rang through Noctis’ mind, ending the explanation as darkness overcame him, forcing him into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis opened his eyes to cold and darkness, not knowing where he was, he last remembered fighting in Gralea to find the Crystal alongside Prompto and Gladio. Noct recalled a discussion with Bahamut about providence but the details were distant, like he was trying to remember an old dream. He lifted one hand to his jaw out of habit, noticing some stubble that wasn’t there before, “how long was I gone?” he whispered to himself, still uncertain of how much time had passed. 

He stood shakily, not moving until he felt his legs stabilise enough to allow him to walk. Noct walked out towards the doorway, he could only tell it was a doorway due to the dim light glowing on the other side.  _ It must be nighttime.  _ Holding the doorway to support his still shaky legs, Noctis emerged from the small stone room he had woken in, the green - black night sky surprising him, it wasn’t the normal colours of the Lucian night sky. 

A medium sized, grey and white canine sat on the hard ground, an envelope between its teeth waiting for Noct.

“Umbra!” Noct exclaimed, his voice coarse like sandpaper had been rubbed against it. He takes the envelope with a pat on the creatures head, smiling in greeting at Umbra. He followed the messenger towards the ship that was docked on the island, opening the envelope and seeing a brief note written on it. 

_ Meet you in Hammerhead _

Noctis recognised the messy writing as his best friends’, scrunching the paper up and putting it in his pocket. He walked the last few steps up to the yacht that once belonged to his father, removing the rope that kept it docked and climbing aboard. Noct navigated himself back to Galdin Quay, surprised that there seemed to be no end to the darkness that shrouded Lucis. “What’s happened here?” He muttered to himself, worry growing in his mind that his absence has destroyed the nation that he was meant to protect. That his disappearance had allowed Ardyn to overrun the land with his daemons. 

Noct arrived at the dock, not wasting any time in his effort to reach Hammerhead, he rushed towards what used to be the finest restaurant this side of the ocean, drawing his engine blade from the aether in a flash of blue light when he spotted dozens of daemons and monsters appearing out of the shadows. He fought his way through the dishevelled restaurant and across the wooden walkway, heading for the road that headed out of Galdin. More and more daemons slithered out of corners, shadows and the ground - too many for one man to fight. So Noct warped himself ahead repeatedly, pushing himself into stasis mode, he knew he would be reprimanded for exhausting his magical abilities but he could not fight the dozens of creatures that were surrounding him.

Finally reaching the road, Umbra by his side, a battered old pick-up truck drove down the darkened concrete. Noctis waved his hand to get the drivers attention, grateful when the vehicle came to a stop. He walked up to the window, staring at a familiar stranger - the young brunette looked like someone Noct should know, but he couldn’t put his finger on who he was…

“Your majesty! You’re back!” Noticing the confused expression, the driver continued, “it’s me, Talcott.” 

“Talcott?!” 

Noct climbed into the truck, desperately trying to catch up on all that he had missed, the first answer knocked his centre of gravity sideways. 

“ _ Ten...years…?!”  _

He continued to ask questions, where the others had been, when the darkness had overtaken the sky, what had happened to his people. Noctis needed to know what he had missed and how much he had allowed to happen while the damned crystal held him captive - all so that Bahamut, the great Bladekeeper of Eos, could tell him that he was raised for slaughter. Losing his love, losing his father, losing friends over his journey, all of it had been to get him on the throne for his ascension, only to die the very same day. 

They arrived in Hammerhead not long after, Talcott promising to answer any more questions Noctis may have. Thanking the young man for everything, Noct exited the truck, eyes scanning for his friends.

Prompto and Gladio were stood by the old diner, both looking tired but determined. 

“Noct, buddy! It’s really you!” Prompto bounded up to him, his signature energy still apparent despite ten years of darkness. 

“Been a long time, Noct” Gladio smacked him on the back in their usual brotherly way, a small smile on his scarred face. 

“You look old Gladio…” Noct jokes, smirking at his shield. 

“Ten years the idiots been gone, and he’s still acting like a kid.” Gladio chuckled. 

Noct’s smirk is replaced with a grim determination as he speaks, “c’mon guys, we got work to do. As much as I’d love to continue our reunion, we need to bring the light back.” The trio go to leave Hammerhead, their destination - Insomnia. 

———————-

Noctis, Gladio and Prompto made their way through the city, fighting the hordes of daemons that infested the Crown City. Battered and bloody, they finally reached the gates of the Citadel. The group rushed forwards, climbing the steps and entering the historic building that once housed the crystal and still held the Lucian throne. 

The halls are eerily quiet, devoid of any life or creature, the silence was deafening to Noctis, he grew up running through these halls when they were full of life, usually with Ignis chasing him to make him study. 

“Where do you think he’ll be - Ardyn?” Gladio asked, knowing what Ardyn had revealed to Noct as he was being pulled into the crystal, knowing that Ardyn Lucis Caelum was the one they were looking for. 

“My guess is the throne room, he has a twisted sense of poetic justice, so he’s probably up there, lording over  _ my  _ throne.” Noctis stated bitterly, his resolve growing diamond hard to destroy the evil that was his ancestor. 

They used one of the elevators to get up to the throne room, hoping that Noctis was right in his guess of where Ardyn would be waiting. Noct stalked up to the dark, double doors, pushing them open with both hands to enter the throne room. 

Ardyn sat atop the throne, a smug, self-satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

“Ah,  _ your majesty,  _ you’ve finally arrived” Ardyn stood and bowed, arching his neck to direct a mocking smile at Noctis. 

“Off my chair jester, the king sits there.”

“But the King  _ is  _ sat on the throne. I was the rightful ruler of Lucis, before your beloved crystal stole it from me!” The accursed spat back. 

“This is my ascension.” Noctis moved to ascend the steps to his throne, spinning to find his companions collapsing on the ground, unconscious. “What have you done to them?!” 

“This is a battle for Kings - not your bumbling band of idiots.” Ardyn sauntered to the hole that had been blasted through the Citadel wall and warped out onto the street below. Noctis pursued him after conjuring a blade from the armiger. 

“Show me, Noctis, all the power you have acquired in your decade within the crystal. Let’s see if you can defeat  _ all I have become!”  _

The King of Light and The Accursed fought long and hard, both striking true to harm the other, Ardyn’s red astral weapons clashing with Noct’s blue. A cacophony of colours bathed the street as they battled, finally reaching the front of the Citadel once more after their final powers emerged, taking the fight into the air. 

Noctis managed to overpower Ardyn, conjuring each royal arm in turn to finally kill him. Feeling pity for him, Noctis stayed with him as he took his final breath, “rest now, forevermore.” 

Ardyn finally defeated in this life, the King of Light returned to the throne room, Gladio and Prompto were stirring from whatever dark magic they had been struck with. 

“Ardyn’s dead, now I gotta fulfil my destiny, I love you guys.” Noctis walked past his friends, ascending the steps up to the throne and finally completing his ascension as the True King. He wished more than anything that his friends, his  _ brothers,  _ didn’t have to watch what happened next. 

Noct used the ring to command the past Lucian monarchs to appear before him, using the power of providence embued in the ring of the lucii to summon them all. One by one they surged forward, impaling his mortal body with their glaive. He forced all his remaining life force into his spine to stay upright, desperately trying to tell Gladio and Prompto leave through his eyes. They did not need to see his destiny so clearly, each Lucii that ripped into him made them crumble against one another further, their pure, unadulterated despair wracking their entire bodies. 

Finally, and while Noct was barely conscious, the final King of Yore appeared. Gladio and Prompto paled at the realisation that it was Regis. His sword clear in the air, pointing at Noctis, Regis hesitated. After only a second, he charged forward, his sword slicing through his son’s heart and ripping the last vestige of life from him. 

Noctis’ head fell forwards, all the strength in his body now absent. If not for the sword impaled in the throne, through his chest, he would have slumped forward off of the marble chair where his life ended. Tears still running wet tracks down their cheeks, Gladio and Prompto raced up the stairs to their friend, trying to come up with some way to bring him back. 

“What about a mega Phoenix?” Prompto cried, pulling a few out of his pocket. 

“Try, it may not work” 

Pushing the feathers into their King’s hand, they willed the magical item to work, to resurrect Noctis. No magic appeared, no flames or light engulfed his body. 

It did not work.

Prompto pulled out elixirs, potions, more phoenix downs, breaking them over Noct or pressing the feathers against his now cold skin. He was growing desperate, each failed attempt to bring him back destroying a little more of his heart. 

Gladio hunched his shoulders, they had run out of curatives and could do no more to try to bring him back. “It’s over, Prompto. He’s gone. Some shield I was, I couldn’t even protect the King I was meant to protect.” He whispered bitterly, cursing the Astrals for giving Noctis the curse of being the True King. Gladio pressed his back against the side of the throne, his friends body still held up by his father’s sword - he cried for his friend and for his King. It was cruel that to save the world, the kindest, quietest King they had known had to sacrifice his life. 

Prompto was struggling to breathe where he was hunched on the ground by Noct’s feet, his tears making him shudder with the force of them. His voice was gone, but his pain was clear as day. “I’ll always love ya, buddy. You were the best friend an idiot like me could have had. Now it’s just me and the big guy over there.” Prompto tried to crack a joke, it was all he knew how to do in situations like this, but the words tasted like vinegar coming out of his mouth. Bitter and cold. He crawled to where Gladio sat, pressing himself against the shield’s side as they tried to find some comfort among themselves. After a few moments, both men had to shield their eyes as the sun returned to Eos. 

Noctis had done it - he had brought the light back. 


	5. Epilogue

Noctis had done it, Ardyn was defeated, their star saved. Only, he didn’t know where he was now, he remembered seeing his father's Lucii form manifest in front of him, right before his sword pierced his heart and ended his mortal existence.

_ I know I’m dead, so this must be the afterlife.  _

Flashes of defeating Ardyn in the beyond appeared in his vision, the Old Wall emerging from him, charging forward on his command and the ring burning up his body as his final fight finished. The last flash of memory was of Prompto, Gladio and…. “Ignis” he whispered; he remembered seeing Ignis there with Luna. Their spirits joining with his own and the Lucii monarchs to combine their strength and end darkness’ blight. He walked through a door that had appeared in front of him, the large, dark-wood door resembling the one to the throne room back in the citadel. 

Noctis walked steadily, as he crossed the threshold he saw that he was now in the throne room once more. 

“Noctis” a soft voice said from his left, he looked over and saw Lunafreya watching him, a gentle smile on her face. “I knew you could do it, Noctis. Our star is saved, thanks to you” she beamed at him, pride thick in her voice. 

“Couldn’t have it without you Luna, thank you.” He smiles at his childhood friend, a fondness for her forever in his heart. Noct looked around, trying to find another who he hoped to see in the afterlife. He bid Luna goodbye, smiling as he walked on. 

Noctis paused as he approached the stairway that led to the throne, as he looked up, his heart skipped a beat,  _ Ignis,  _ he forced himself to be patient. They had been parted now for over ten years, the ten years the crystal had stolen from him before his destiny took his life. 

Before he moved again, he heard his father’s voice in his mind. 

_ ‘Noctis, you have done well, my son. I will always regret the fate the gods handed to you, it was not fair, but you walked tall and you saved us all. I always knew Lunafreya was not your love, my boy, yet you took your role in saving our nation in your stride like you have now with your destiny. I could not be prouder. Now go and be with young Ignis - he has been impatiently waiting by the throne for a decade. I should have known a Scientia would be more stubborn than my own son. I love you, Noctis.’ _

Feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes, Noctis blinked twice to clear them before moving. “I love you, Dad” he whispered quietly, before beginning his ascension towards the throne. 

His feet felt heavier with every step, the joy in his heart beginning to overflow his chest as he got closer to Ignis. Almost to the throne, Ignis turned around, a wide smile on his face as their eyes met, his green to Noct’s storm grey gaze. “You’ve kept me waiting, Noct” he joked, stepping forward quickly. They come together in a rush of arms and lips, holding and kissing one another as if they were afraid of the other disappearing again. “The damned Astrals had better not come anywhere near either of us, ever again. I’ll end them if they dare.” He threatened “I waited ten years, I did my time, you’re forever mine now, my love.”

“I never got to tell you how I felt! You died before I got the chance, why did you put the ring on?” Noct questioned, still holding on to Ignis as if he might disappear from his life again. 

Tightening his hold around Noctis, he answered “oh Noct, did you honestly never realise that my love for you was great enough that I would happily lay down my own life to keep you safe?” Ignis nuzzled his face into the other man’s hair, breathing in the scent of Noctis, of home. 

“You left me.” 

“I had to protect you, and using the ring was the only way I knew how to do that. I never planned for it to kill me; I heard a rumour of a glaive who channeled the powered successfully for a short time, so I was sure I could do the same. My arrogance proved my undoing, however. You survived, Noct, and you fulfilled your calling as the True King without me.” Ignis stroked his hands up and down Noctis’ back, resting them on his waist gently. “We’ve got forever now.” He smiled. 

Noct doesn’t respond, instead he grips his love’s neck, gently pulling him closer and kissing him deeply. The kiss was the one he had dreamed of for weeks before the events in Altissia, a sign of his love and affection and his complete devotion. The kiss was returned eagerly, like the ten years they were parted had all crashed into this one melding of mouths. 

“I love you, more than anything in the world.” Noct finally admitted, the words feeling right in his very soul. 

“As I told you before, when I spoke to you, I love you too.” 

Noctis and Ignis could now spend eternity together. Their destinies fulfilled and the star saved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, boy was this a journey for me to write. I’ve throughly enjoyed writing this and thank you to everyone who stuck with me. I’d advise listening to “main theme for final fantasy xv” (I know what a catchy title) from the official soundtrack, it’s what I envisioned when I wrote the epilogue. I respond to everyone ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a sad story, but I promise you will hopefully love it if you stick with me and read it all once completed ❤️❤️❤️ Thanks and as usual feel free to give me any feedback, I respond to everyone
> 
> Find me on Twitter! @whythekwehnot :D


End file.
